Platinum Rape
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Dawn Barrett tries to have a successful Pokemon journey, but an absolute swarm of males make that extremely difficult. Rated M for lots of rape throughout.
1. Early Loss

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 01: Early Loss**

June 30, 2005

She didn't know why she had to wait three months after her friends left on their journeys before she could start her own. As it turns out the Sinnoh League required trainers to wait until their sixteenth birthday passed before they could start a Pokemon journey. Furthermore, once one turned sixteen their first available chance to go on a journey was the first month with a change of seasons included. Lucas Young and Barry Slater had both turned sixteen in February, so they started their journeys in March. Barry was a reckless kind of guy, prone to colliding with people due to overactive nerves, while Lucas was a more reserved boy. Sure, Lucas was very hard to anger, but his black hair was pretty sensitive if someone other than Lucas or a barber touched it. However, Barry's nerves made the blonde boy, son of Tower Tycoon Palmer, very susceptible to pain, and his collision tendencies didn't help.

This day didn't get off to a good start for the blue-haired girl. She had a habit of sleeping in, and she was due to get her first Pokemon this day. Having turned sixteen on April 26, she woke up with a shock when her alarm clock read 11:45 A.M. At this rate she'd be at least three hours behind schedule: trainers normally picked up their first Pokemon at ten, and with how long it took her to do her hair it would at least be one in the afternoon by the time she reached Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town, considering she was in neighboring Twinleaf. As she rushed toward the front door of her house her mom, Johanna, stopped her.

"Sorry, mom, can't talk now, i'm already running behind schedule." she said, trying to convince her mom to let her go. It didn't work.

"Dawn Selena Barrett, you know you should get better starts to important days; remember what happened the day of your big test in school." Dawn didn't need reminding; she had woken up at ten thirty-six the day of the test, and if she didn't make it to the testing site by eleven she would be given an automatic zero. She simply left in a hurry and, due to having to lose a guy wanting to rape her she got there at eleven twenty-two. Her excuse didn't help her out; in fact it made the situation worse, causing her to be given an automatic zero on the next test she would take in the subject, which was unforutnately her final exam. She had to take the entire subject again, and another failure would cost her another year before her Pokemon journey would start.

Dawn didn't own a bike, having lost her last one in a crash that left her with a broken arm in March. Even more unfortunately it had been her good arm, her right one, that had broken in the crash. As a result the League forced her to work on improving the strength of her left arm for her journey, as arm injuries of the severity she had suffered labeled the arm unusable on a journey until the other arm met the same fate. Without a bike, she had to sprint all-out to reach Sandgem by one, but her cardio system was another weakness and, at 12:54, she had to stop to take a breather halfway between the two locations. That's when she was jumped by someone from behind. The person who jumped her took her deep into the forest surrounding Route 201's north side, where he proceeded to smack her a few times before removing the pink-skirted black minidress she wore. After subsequently removing her white bra and panties he then forced his erect dick into her wet pussy, raping her to the point where he launched all of a large load inside her. He then left her where she lay after the rape, crying her eyes out over the loss of her virginity before she even gained her first Pokemon. Even more fortunately for the rapist was the fact Dawn never saw enough of him to get his identity.

If a trainer didn't get to their designated Pokemon selection point by ten, they had until 1:30 until registration closed. Dawn never made it by then, as her emotions after being raped left her crying for twenty minutes afterwards, until 1:33. Things were made even worse for Dawn as March, June, Spetember, and December were the only months for registration to be a Pokemon Trainer, and today was June 30, the last day of the month. This cost her two _more_ months for a possible journey as, at 2:30 in the Pokemon Center, she was blatantly refused an exception to this rule by one of the League representatives. She was then ordered back to Twinleaf for two more months of waiting before she could officially start her journey as a Pokemon trainer, citing Rule 43.15: Hopeful Trainers who fail to register at their designated registration point by 1:30 on the last day of a registration month and were not a resident of the registration city to which they were designated were required to wait until the next month of registration in their hometown.

Dawn spent most of the return trip back to Twinleaf crying heavily. '_The nerve of that guy. He must have known i was in a rush to start a Pokemon journey and wanted to make sure i had to wait even _**LONGER**_ before i could officially start. Next chance i get to register won't end this way._' she thought in between heartbroken sobs. Her habit of sleeping late and the amount of time it took to do her long blue hair had cost her a chance to be two months into a Pokemon journey by September 1. Now that day was her earliest chance to start it. At the halfway point in between Twinleaf and where she had been jumped before her rape she then dropped to her knees and let out an anguished wail. No one heard her at all.


	2. Kozelos

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Kozelos**

September 2, 2005

Dawn was up and ready to start her journey far earlier than she had been in June, where her virginity was taken by an unknown rapist who timed his move so that two months were lost before Dawn could really start. This time she had planned ahead and, once she got to Sandgem Town, she quickly registered to be a Trainer. After choosing Piplup as her starter Pokemon (anime reference) she then got the essential tools for being a trainer: five Poke Balls and a Pokedex. With these tools in hand, she was off. But one group, to whom her unknown rapist from June belonged, wouldn't make it easy on her.

Trekking into Route 202, Dawn got her first experience with a Pokemon battle. Unfortunately, her opponent's Pokemon was a Shinx, who had type advantage over Piplup.

"Piplup, Tackle attack!" Dawn commanded. Piplup charged forward, when her opponent yelled out a command that sent Dawn on the defensive.

"Shinx, Thundershock!"

"Piplup, dodge it!"

"Shock Wave!" This guy was too fast for her, as Shinx quickly deployed the unavoidable electric-type move and knocked out Piplup in one shot. Dawn recalled her only Pokemon with a tear in her eye. As she turned around she was grabbed by the waist and taken into a nearby patch of trees too thick for an outsidde person to see through them by the male trainer that defeated her. He then stripped her of her clothes and tied her wrists to the trunk of a tree.

"So you're the girl Pierre mentioned he got the jump on last June. Anyone under eighteen KNOWS not to get themselves into an easy target position for the Kozelos gang. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"That means you're in the Kozelos gang's target range." this guy said, now having freed an erect dick and was nearing Dawn, whose pussy had become quite wet. He then forced his erection into her, and started launching it in and out of her.

"NO! Stop this right now you meanie!" Dawn cried seconds in. This plea did affect his actions, but not in the way Dawn wanted. Instead of stopping, he started thrusting harder.

'_Aw, man, this guy's relentless._' Dawn thought as the rape continued. She hoped it would end soon without any complications, but she could feel her pussy tightening around the guy's dick. He noticed it.

"Say, miss, your pussy is so tight on my dick, i think it wants cum." he said. This made Dawn cry out in shock as he knew what had been happening as the rape neared its end. Then, with one final thrust he launched his seed into her and, once done, left her crying. At least she knew now of the person behind her rape from June.


	3. The Offer

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3:****The Offer**

October 1, 2005

Dawn was having serious problems on her journey. She kept running into Kozelos trainers with Pokemon knowing an unavoidable super-effective move that easily knocked out her Piplup in one shot. Even using Bide she couldn't connect successfully. To make matters worse, every time she lost she ended up getting raped afterwards by her male Kozelos opponents. Things were just getting worse and worse for her.

Hoping for a chance to get some real training in, she entered the Solezok tournament, unaware that the Kozelos gang was behind it. This was a round-robin style tournament, where she would face all fifteen opponents entered once each. Before she would compete in her first battle she looked up the opponents in the tournament. What shocked her was that all fifteen were male, and every Pokemon entered against her knew either the Grass-type Magical Leaf or the Electric-type Shock Wave, with the only non-Grass, non-Electric Pokemon entered being a Misdreavus knowing BOTH moves. Dawn knew the Misdreavus' trainer would win easily as Piplup only knew Normal-type moves, and as Misdreavus was a Ghost-type it had immunity to those moves. However, in her fourth-round match she came up with a strategy that would end her problematic streak. But it was before her first-round match that she realized she had walked into a trap.

"Okay, guys, i'm giving a special bonus to anyone who can defeat Dawn in this tournament. All members who can defeat Dawn get to rape her after the tournament ends. And i've set up special security measures if she tries to escape before the tournament ends. I know Marco clearly has her beat via Normal-type moves being unable to affect his Pokemon, but i want the rest of ya to try and make it an all-man group attack." one guy, possibly the mastermind of this tournament, told her opponents.

'_Darn, i should have known this was a Kozelos trap. Also, i have no idea what this security he set up is. Don't want to find out if it involves rape after i get captured by this security._' Dawn thought to herself with a shocked look on her face. She decided she might as well just get this battle tournament over with and hope she can limit the damage to her sexuality.

_Round 4_

"Pikachu, Shock Wave!" her opponent yelled out. Dawn thought she had a good counter-maneuver on this one.

"Bide!" she commanded. Piplup went into the storing energy phase of the technique. The Shock Wave thrown at it somehow passed over Piplup without connecting.

"Didn't think i'd see that coming now, did ya?" her opponent asked after glancing at Dawn's shocked expression. "I already told the others except Marco about this possibility, so they oughta have it covered if ya throw it on them." Dawn ended up losing terribly again. All the other eleven remaining opponents beat her just as easily no matter what she tried. This led to a series of heavy rape by the Kozelos guys who defeated her.

_Thirty minutes after Round 15..._

"Seriously, would you guys please stop doing this to me?" Dawn was crying at this point; at this time her third round opponent was in the act of his part in the rape scheme. He was thrusting in and out of her, and her wet pussy, which his erection was inside, had already been tortured by the first two opponents to the point they blasted their seeds inside her.

"Sorry, Pierre told us you were an easy target and specifically told us to do this as many times as we could before you passed the age limit we have for targets. And besides," her pussy was tightening on his dick at this time "you still have twelve more to go after i get done with ya about... NOW!" With a final thrust, Dawn was pushed even deeper into agony as another seed was launched inside her. By the time the rape series was over she was crying very heavily and her pussy was absolutely wrecked from fifteen guys raping her there. Not one had removed his erection from there before launching all of his seed inside her, which furthered her tortured state. Then she realized Piplup's Poke Ball was missing.

"All right, what are you guys up to THIS time?" Dawn cried at the guys behind her latest series of rapes. She was in a very emotional state, as rage coupled with all the agony she had after being raped fifteen times in quick succession had really taken its toll on her. Looking behind one guy she saw Piplup in a glass case, with its Poke Ball in another one behind it. The Poke Ball was currently being aimed at by a mysterious device that looked like it was intended to destroy the ball and release the Pokemon. Dawn couldn't believe it.

'_Impossible! They're trying to end my journey prematurely. Piplup's the only Pokemon i got right now; all five Poke Balls i was given when my journey started were destroyed by escaping Pokemon after i tried to catch them. They better have an offer in place so i can keep Piplup with me._' Dawn thought, horrified. One guy seemed to realize this and gave her an offer that she had to accept if she wanted to continue her journey.

"Okay, missy, we've decided to give you a chance to truly get a good start on your journey. Unless you want to see your only Pokemon released before you ya better accept this offer. We'll let you get a true start to your adventure as long as you agree to become a sex slave for us until we give you permission to leave. Any violation of these terms will result in an automatic end to your adventure and twice the wait time from what was left in the terms specified. So, what do ya say?" he told her. Dawn was thinking quite hard about this. She wanted her journey to continue, yet she didn't want any more sexual damage than what she had already experienced. It took a while to think, and then, with a deep breath and a teary look in her eyes, she walked up to the group.

"I accept." With this she sealed her fate as a victim of multiple rapes a day until she was allowed to leave, but with a larger team of stronger Pokemon on her. What the Kozelos didn't know was that when a younger, stronger version of the blunette they were now able to rape to their hearts' content found out this would push her power to unforeseen heights. They would simply decide that no one should know of this, but the younger GX counterpart of their sex slave would find a way to discover this.


	4. True Beginning

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 4: Double Life**

December 13, 2005

The past two months seemed to drag on forever. It seemed as if Dawn was now living a double life she thought she would never experience. On the one side was the steadily getting stronger life of a Pokemon Trainer she had been hoping for when all this started. However, there were also times when she was forced to adopt the second life of a tortured sex slave. Also, her outfit differed for each of the two lives. For the Pokemon Trainer side she wore her usual pink-skirted black minidress and pink boots. As the sex slave, however, her outfit was limited to just a pair of high heel sandals for, in her captors' eyes, maximum sexual exploitation. Dawn viewed the fact she only wore heels as the sex slave as having one benefit: She was getting in some good experience with high heels in the event she ever had to wear some once she had been released, though she didn't know exactly when that happy event would occur.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled during one particular practice battle; she was steadily improving her game and learning how to deal with any Pokemon she would ever encounter. Piplup's Bubblebeam was powerful enough to knock out the Ponyta she was facing at the time. What happened next was completely unexpected. A bright light had surrounded her starter Pokemon, which revealed a new Pokemon in its place once the light faded. Her Piplup had evolved. Dawn then headed to the room she was assigned to stay in during this challenge the Kozelos gang had set for her. Then a buzzer on the Pokemon watch she was wearing went off. It was her Life Swap Counter, indicating she now had to switch from the happy trainer to the tortured sex slave. She left her Pokemon in her room and proceeded to take everything but the Poketch, as it was called, off. Once she left that room, now wearing nothing but the high heels indicating that her sex slave persona was now active, it took her ten minutes to get to where her next rape, as she put it, would occur. Two months of walking to and from the sex chamber in the Sandgem division's base wearing those heels had gotten her used to them.

"Okay. I'm ready." Dawn said once she entered the special chamber. She could already feel her heavily tortured pussy getting wet, and, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, aimed it straight at the erection waiting for it. Her aim was perfect; the cock smoothly went inside her and with that the latest sexual exploitation she had resigned herself to after the Solezok tournament was on.

"Oh, yeah, that's the spot. Now harder." she told the guy doing her this time. One of the conditions of being a sex slave was that she had to sound like she was enjoying the torture of her pussy that happened several times a day. The one good side to this was that Dawn wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant, as she had been given a special substance that put her reproductive system into standby mode until the guys repeatedly raping her let her go free. Then again, this also allowed her rapists to do her every day, with every single one of them getting to the point of releasing his seed (she was required to let them launch it inside her) and once it was done she could either choose to revert back to the Trainer persona or allow another rape.

"Dawn, i think your cunt wants cum right now; i can feel it tightening on my dick."

"Do it. Let all of it go inside me." Dawn said in response to her current rapist's statement about launching his seed. With one final thrust she felt every last bit of cum released inside her. Once this was done she chose to revert back to her Trainer persona; she did this after every rape so far.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

June 30, 2006

Dawn was dreading this day. This was the one-year anniversary of when one of the Kozelos guys took away her virginity on the day she was originally planning to start her Pokemon journey. Following her daily practice battle she headed to her room to give her Pokemon some well-needed rest. Her Life Swap Counter buzzed on the way, and so, after switching from the fully-dressed trainer to the nude sex slave she entered the base's sex chamber. There was a guy, flashing an erection, waiting to start the latest in what had been an eight-month duration of several rapes a day for Dawn. By now her wet pussy was showing signs of the repeated torture it had taken, and so, wasting no time, she had today's rapist force his erection inside her pussy and with that the torture started anew for the eight-hundred-fortieth time.

"YEAH! HARDER!" Dawn, now used to this second life, yelled to the guy raping her, and he proceeded to do just as she wanted. "HARDER!" she yelled again a minute later, and he proceeded to go all-out now. He would then cum inside her as she was required in this life to allow every time, and, in a completely shocking twist, she asked for _even MORE_ sex right then and there. Another guy, having released his own erection while watching the first rape, proceeded to pierce her tortured cunt with his own cock and rape her himself.

"OH YEAH! KEEP IT GOING!" Apparantly Dawn had gotten too used to this new life, or maybe she thought allowing a second rape immediately after recieving a cumshot inside her cunt from a different guy would be her release trigger.

"You want me to cum inside you this time?" her rapist asked as the intensity had gotten him to the point where he could have a seed launch. Dawn didn't respond this time; the guy raping her had stopped at this point, but Dawn was now taking this opportunity to wordlessly answer his question, bouncing up and down on his erection under her own power while taking care to leave the entire tip inside her for the cum. When she finally allowed herself to get fully off his cock no cum flew out; by torturing herself when the guy raping her had come to a complete stop she had induced the cumshot she had done everything she could to have it released inside her. It turned out the boss of the group was present when he saw this and told her she was free to go.

"Can i take the heels with me?" Dawn asked him. He nodded, and with this, after changing back into her Trainer persona she walked out of the base. She had only gone twenty paces from the exit facing the path to Jubilife City when there was an explosion. Turning around she saw the guys who had raped her so many times trapped in what looked like a rainbow-colored Fire Spin vortex. A few police trucks quickly arrived on the scene and Kozelos members flew into the open people holders in back. Once the vortex died down there was a girl, about five-foot even due to her heels, standing at the point where the center of the vortex had been. Part of her hair looked as if it was literally made of color-changing fire, and she looked livid.

'_Perhaps this is my GX counterpart._' Dawn thought to herself, believing this to be a new transformation the girl had accessed upon hearing what she had been through the past eight months. When the police vehicles left the rainbow-fire-haired girl spotter Dawn.

"There was no way i'd let someone get away with repeatedly raping a counterpart of myself several times a day after what Alpha had done." she told Dawn. "Oh, and before you ask, the color-changing fire part of my hair is just how the female version of the Rainbow Saiyan transformation was set up."

"You're Psychic?"

"Just mastered the ability ten minutes before i heard about your plight. That's what pushed me into this form."

"I take it you've had your Final Trigger broken. Was this person you called 'Alpha' the one responsible?"

"In this order: Yes and no. It was some guy in the Kovelium dimension who broke it while i was in my intimate form, acquired because of Alpha despite the fact i'm only twelve right now."

"Wait. You have an imtimate form and you're only _TWELVE_? This 'Alpha' person must have been bad."

"Good thing you used the past tense there. 07GA set the chain of events that led to Alpha being emotionally broken into action by finding proof of her raping a counterpart of mine several times a day for three months. And, just so ya know, the Alpha i'm talking about is from the original Team Vexus, a former Cipher Peon named Nella. She was the one responsible for the events that gave the Pink Inferno, agent 29M, membership into the XQ organisation."

"So, if 29M goes by the Pink Inferno codename, then 1) you must be agent 74P, and 2) this 07GA you mentioned just HAS to be THE Amethyst Angel i've been hearing a lot about."

"Right on both counts, Miss Barrett."

"Wait. You know my name?"

"Yeah. I used the teacher-student method of identification because my first name's Dawn as well. Less chance of confusion."

"Does it have anything to do with the Pink Inferno?"

"Yeah. She and her OZ counterpart have the same first name, so she gave her and four others nearby permission to use her middle name as a way to avoid confusion."

"What's your last name, just so i know in order to use that identification method you used to identify me."

"Brayzii."

"Any relation to Jet?"

"Cousin. Different spelling despite similar pronounciation. His mom happens to be my mom's sister."

"Wasn't Jet's mom the one who had been under three pregnancies simultaneously?"

"She never did three at once. Jet's older siblings are identical twins."

"No wonder nobody gets that fact immediately. They tend to view someone with the multi-pregnancy ability as under more than one simultaneously induced pregnancy when they're actually carrying a multiple birth opportunity. However, those guys never got me pregnant due to a special substance i took putting my reproductive system on standby. I think it might be wearing off now."

"That's good. I didn't bring that special tasteless unwanted pregnancy-negating substance 29M created herself with me. However, i did bring something that might really help you in the Sinnoh League." With this the younger Dawn pulled out a Master Ball and some papers.

"Inside this Master Ball is a Shiny Arceus Jet caught specifically to help you out. One of the sheets of paper i have with me is a list of special combination techniques he devised specifically for this Pokemon, as the most prominent move involved is Arceus' signature technique, Judgment. Arceus also has the Multitype ability, which also affects what type Judgment becomes, making it a move that always has Same-Type Attack Bonus. The next four sheets contain slips to obtain the special Plates that manipulate Multitype. There's a transfer center in Jubilife where you can hand them in for the Plates. Arceus can be affected by sixteen plates, one for each type - Arceus without any Plates is a Normal type. As for the remaining pieces of paper, one has a special 30 trillion PokeDollar payment slip so you don't have to worry about running out of money, and there are also strategy tips against the Gym Leaders and Elite Four you can use to help even more."

"Wow, this Jet must be a really powerful trainer."

"Sure is. He's already got six of those Shiny Arceus with him. They make up his Alpha Squad, as Arceus is known as the Alpha Pokemon. It's with them he devised those combinations."

"Whoa. Better get going. See ya sometime soon if i can." With this, and some new confidence, Dawn's journey truly began. Thanks to everything Jet had acquired for her she easily plowed through the League in record time.

**END OF STORY**


End file.
